playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LeeHatake93/PlayStation All-Stars: Orange, Purple, and Polygon Versions
PlayStation All-Stars: Orange Version, PlayStation All-Stars: Purple Version, and PlayStation All-Stars: Polygon Version are a trio of hypothetical video game ideas by LeeHatake93 that reinvent PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale in the style of Nintendo's Pokemon franchise. They would be released for the PlayStation Vita, and would be followed by a PlayStation 3 spin-off, PlayStation All-Stars: Colosseum. Story The plot begins as Jak, Kat, and Spike are beginning their journey to become Icon Trainers, and capture each PlayStation Icon while defeating various trainers and Gym Leaders. Meanwhile, a villainous group led by Kevin Butler is searching for Crash Bandicoot and Spyro the Dragon, in order to lure out Polygon Man. They plot to reshape the PlayStation Multiverse in their own image. Gameplay The gameplay is taken directly from the Pokemon ''franchise. Similarities to ''Pokemon *The game begins with an introduction lecture given by a professor that explains the game's universe. *Players choose whether they are male or female, and are able to name their player whatever they want. *Players start out in a town with a starter creature. They also battle a rival. *Players travel around a region where they may battle and capture 151 different creatures, each with special powers and abilities *The creatures will level up, and some of them may evolve to a different creature. *Players recieve a digital encyclopedia that records information on captured creatures. *Players will have a limit of six creatures that travel with them. Any additional ones are transported to storage. *There are items that heal the player's party, and items that allow the capture of creatures. *The player will recieve badges for defeating Gym Leaders. 8 badges are required to face the Elite Four and Champion. *The creatures may breed in daycare centers. *All creatures are allowed to follow the player outside of battle. *The players will receive portable vehicles as a means of traveling faster. *Players may take part in Single, Double, and Triple Battles. However, Rotation Battles are omitted. Differences from Pokemon *''Polygon Version'' allows players to choose between two male characters. *The player does not capture creatures with Poke Balls. Instead, there are a variety of items such as Invizimals traps and items called "Icon Capsules". *Captured creatures will not be boxed up in a PC. Instead, they will be sent to the player's hometown where they roam freely in a fenced area. The player may also visit and interact with them, much like the Pokemon anime. *In addition to following the player, some creatures will travel in different ways. Daxter will ride on Jak's shoulder, Dusty will levitate around Kat, Pipo Monkeys will jump around, and most large creatures can be ridden. *Instead of a bicycle, Jak and Spike recieve hoverboards. Kat will be able to glide for faster travel. *When attacked by wild creatures, players have the option to run or battle, instead of automatically sending out their party members. *Whenever a Gym Leader, Elite Four Member, Team Polygon Member, or the Champion's party have fainted, the battle is not over. Instead, the player will battle the trainer themselves. *The above also applies to the player. If their entire party faints, they will not automatically be transported to a hospital, but will instead fight, themselves. *In these types of battles, the player is given five attacks instead of the usual four that the Icons (and Pokemon) possess. These include four regular attacks and one Super Attack, which reflects on the character's Level 3 super move from Battle Royale. *The game includes a Stadium Battle Challenge, located in Blackrock, that is similar to the Pokemon World Tournament from Pokemon Black & White Versions 2. However, instead of just being a tournament in which every major character participates, players are actually given the option to change characters for the tournament. *A new feature is introduced which allows players to take part in Icon Battle Royales, in which four trainers, each with a maximum of six Icons in their party, will battle each other in a battle royale-styled match. *Some of the PlayStation Icons, unlike Pokemon, actually have four stages of evolution, rather than three. Geography The country for the game is called the Sony Region, and it is modeled after the land of Titania from Fat Princess. Each city or town in the game is taken from a different franchise, List of Locations (In Progress) Protagonists Screens Main Characters The list of primary characters in the games. Music A list of music that would be used in-game. *VS Big Daddy *VS Evil Cole *VS Good Cole *VS Colonel Radec *VS Dante *VS Delsin Rowe *VS Emmett Graves *VS Fat Princess *VS Heihachi Mishima *VS Isaac Clarke *Rival Battle: VS Jak *VS Joel *Rival Battle: VS Kat *VS Kevin Butler *VS Kratos *VS Drake *VS Nariko *VS PaRappa *VS Wild Polygon Man *VS Raiden *VS Ratchet *VS Sackboy *VS Sir Daniel *VS Sly *Rival Battle: VS Spike *VS Sweet Tooth *VS Zeus *Intro Theme/Special Battle *Wild Icon Battle *Trainer Battle *Trainer Battle V2 *Overworld: Time Station *Overworld: Sandover Village *Overworld: Hekesville Icon List (In Progress) A list of the PlayStation creatures that will serve as Pokemon, dubbed "Icons". There will be 151 as in the original generation of Pokemon. Easter Eggs ''Orange, Purple, and Polygon Versions'' *Similar to the Pokemon series, the three protagonists each have a Sony console in their home. However, they each have a different console that reflects their age, rather than owning the same one as in the Pokemon series. They also have a corresponding handheld system. **Spike has a PlayStation One and the long-forgotten PocketStation. **Jak has a PlayStation 2 and a PSP. **Kat has a PlayStation 3 and a PlayStation Vita. ''Colosseum'' *The console game PlayStation All-Stars: Colosseum also continues the Sony console easter egg. **Ellie has a PlayStation 3 in her room. **Delsin Rowe owns a PlayStation 4 and a Vita in his home. Trivia *Most of the locations, such as Helghan and Sparta, have been remade into cities/towns. The Ishimura has also been remade into a boat, similar to the S.S. Anne from Pokemon. *Unlike Pokemon, Daxter and Dusty will be able to "evolve" and "un-evolve" at will. Also, some species, such as the Spikers from inFamous, will evolve more than twice, unlike in Pokemon where the creatures can only evolve twice. Category:Blog posts